A wireless telemetry system typically includes a stationary element and a non-stationary element in wireless communication, to communicate data and/or commands. For example, the wireless telemetry system for a torque measurement system typically includes a rotor and a stator. The rotor is generally configured to attach to a rotating system such as an engine turbine, gearbox, transmission, or other piece of rotating equipment. The rotor includes strain gauges for sensing torque, rotor electronics (RTE) for performing signal processing operations, and an antenna for inductively receiving power from the stator and for communicating with the stator. The stator is typically stationary and external to the rotating system and includes a coupling module (CM) in close proximity to the antenna of the rotor for receiving a signal from the RTE. The CM transfers the signal received from the rotor to stator electronics (STE) that perform signal processing to extract the torque measurements in the signal. The stator may, for example, work in conjunction with a personal computer to process and present the data collected by the RTE. The stator can also transmit instructions to the RTE, provide power to the RTE through inductive coupling, and receive status information transmitted by the RTE. The rotor and stator each include an inductive antenna for bi-directional communication.